1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to imaging and scanning techniques and apparatus in conjunction with internal reflection at the boundary of an optically transparent material and more particularly to the use of such techniques and apparatus for detecting the presence, composition, quantity, and/or spatial distribution of substances on optically transparent substrates.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
This invention relates to imaging or scanning of a biochip (also referred to as a gene chip, protein chip, microarray and others). The formation of an array of biologically or chemically active spots on the surface of a substrate for identifying constituents in test material brought into contact with the array is well known. Typically, such processes require spots of, for example, oligonucleotides, cloned DNA, antibodies, peptides, receptors, enzymes, inhibitors, etc. which are processed to exhibit fluorescence, electroluminescence, current change, voltage change, etc. for providing a detectable signature for the presence of constituents in the material being tested.
An apparatus and method which provide for microarray scanning at high resolution and speed is needed and desirable for imaging of the microarray.